gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Shelby GT500KR '68
|aspiration = NA |engine = V8 OHV |power = 358 bhp (363 PS) |torque = 421.6 lb-ft (58.3 kg·m) |length = 4745 mm |width = 1801 mm |height = 1316 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Shelby GT500KR '68 and Shelby GT500 '68 are two very similar road cars produced by Shelby. They each only appear in specific versions of Gran Turismo 2, being replaced by the Ford Shelby GT500 '13 in later games. Colors There are nine colors available for both the GT500KR and GT500: * Wimbledon WhiteMisspelt as "Wimbiedon White" on the GT500KR * Raven BlackMisspelt as "Reven Black" on the GT500KR * Candy Apple RedMisspelt as "Candyapple Red" on the GT500KR * Fleet Yellow * Gold Metallic * Lime Gold * Highland Green * Acapulco Blue * Dark Blue Metallic In-game Description This description is taken from the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2: By the mid-1960s, muscle cars filled America's streets with the reek of high-octane gasoline and the shriek of shredded rear tyres. Ring leaders of this hooligan pack were the Shelby Mustangs, the GT350 and the GT500. Responsible for these meanest of the muscle cars was race-preparation genius Carroll Shelby - also creator of the Cobra. Few shocks, then, that the Shelby Mustangs are little less than road-legal racers. Introduced in 1965, the GT350 boasts a thoroughly reworked chassis over the standard 'Stang. Although the Mustang's rather primitive arrangement of coil springs at the front and leaf springs at the rear is retained, fully-adjustable Koni dampers are added at each corner along with a beefed-up front sway bar to give flatter cornering, plus rear traction bars to reduce axle tramp and to provide cleaner launches away from a stand-still. Improved rear drum brakes and larger front discs are also added. A huge dose of extra horsepower is also an essential part of the Shelby package. The GT350 sports a growling 289 cubic-inch (4.7-litre) V8 engine, thumping out 306bhp at 6,000rpm. Sub-six second 0-60mph times are also guaranteed. For 1966, alongside the standard four-speed manual shifter a three-speed automatic transmission was added as an option. Next, 1967 saw the addition of a glass fibre nose section to give the Shelby Mustang an even more aggressive stance. The '67 model year is also a Mustang milestone, because it saw the arrival of the GT500. Packing a choice of "big-block" V8s and an extra carburettor, even the lesser-powered 428 cubic-inch (7.0-litre) GT500 serves up an enormous 355bhp at 5,400rpm. Need more power? Shelby provided it in the shape of the further-breathed-on, though smaller-capacity, 427 cubic-inch (6.9-litre) V8 GT500. 425bhp is heaved out at 6,000rpm. For these fastest GT500s, 0-60mph in five seconds dead is easily achievable; no wonder most spent their weekends on the local drag strip. Acquisition GT2 The original GT500KR is only available in the NTSC-J 1.0 version of Gran Turismo 2, but was replaced by the near-identical GT500 for the international versions and later releases. The appropriate car for each version is available to buy at the Shelby dealership for 63,600 Credits. Trivia *The GT500 is not present in the original NTSC-J 1.0 release, while the GT500KR is a hidden car in every other version and only accessible with a cheat device. *The removal of the GT500KR in favour of the GT500 caused the infamous endurance race opponents bug in the original NTSC-U 1.0 release of GT2. The deletion of the Muscle Car Challenge GT500KR opponent and subsequent gap in the global opponent list meant that opponents would appear in races that they were not intended to, such as a Vector M12 LM Edition in a race restricted to 300 PS roadcars. This bug was quickly fixed for the 1.1 re-release, and did not affect any other regions. Pictures File:Us50nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J 1.0 version of Gran Turismo 2 File:Us51np--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the international versions of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT2 Cars Category:Shelby Cars Category:1960s automobiles Category:Convertibles Category:Muscle cars Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars